A New Hope
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: A disturbance once rocked the Force. Sent to investigate, he disappeared into the unknown, never to be heard from by his peers, allies and Order. Now fifteen years, on Empire Day, a signal is sent from an unknown source and set motions in place for a rescue by the Ghost crew and the one known as Fulcrum. Rated T for safety.
1. Long Ago, in a Galaxy far far away

_**So, here I am rewriting this story. The first chapter is still the same if you hadn't noticed. I just hope that it looks better than the first draft. This is actually the second draft so please excuse me if it seems a bit too drastic and other things. And the first draft didn't even have a prolog, nor did it have to be rewritten!**_

 _ **It'll be AU for the Jedi mentioned in the first few chapters so please bear with me when I get round to it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I own nothing and never will.**_

SWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDPSWDP

PROLOGUE

 **Long ago, in a Galaxy far, far away,**

 **The conflict between two orders, The Jedi Order and the Sith, was drawing ever near to the edge of the Galaxy and soon would reach the outer worlds and Galaxy.**

 **On one side, The Jedi were many and ever trying to keep the peace and end the war that had been waging ever since the discovery of a young boy who went by the name of Anakin Skywalker. He and his young trainee, a young teenage girl by the name of Ahsoka Tano, were the best hope for the galaxy that they called home. Jedi, Learner and the Order to which they belonged were able to use a force known only as 'The Force'.**  
 **They were the Light in the darkness of the Galaxy and policed the Galaxy with their many outposts's. They were also forever on the lookout for young children with the sensitivity to The Force, known as 'Force-sensitives'. there was just one problem, The Jedi Learner Ahsoka Tano had decided to leave the Jedi Order behind.**

 **On the other side was the Sith. Trained in the Jedi ways, the Sith were but few. They were able to blend in with their surroundings and were seldom realized for what they truly were. The only way was if a Jedi opened themselves to the Force and sensed the Darkness surrounding the Sith they were near.**  
 **The Sith used the Dark Side of The Force and caused chaos wherever they were.**

A Jedi leaves

"Snips! You can't just leave the Order!" came a shout as a young woman walked out of easily the largest building. Stopping, the woman, dressed in a skin tight dress with orange tinted skin and montrals and lekku in place of her hair, sighed and waited for the man to catch up to her.

"I can't stay there, Master. I can't keep on feeling that the Council will be watching my every move." She answered, not turning around and looking ahead to the city ahead of them as she added, "I just can't stay with the Order. Not now I know what they think of me."

"Not everyone thinks that of you, Ahsoka. Just General Tarkin. I believe in you and think that you would be a great Jedi Knight. Please come back." He pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder as she looked down and to the side, "The Council even apologized, 'Soka. So why won't you come back and let us knight you?"

"I can't go back, Master. I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now I know that there are risks to being a Jedi." Ahsoka muttered, looking behind her and seeing that her master was still stood with his hand on her shoulder. Brown hair blew across his face and obscured his scar over the right eye. Dressed all in black, she felt the cold metal of his prosthetic arm upon her skin as he lifted it and brought it back down to his side as he gulped and nodded, asking, "Where will you go? And how do we know that you will be safe?"

Laughing, Ahsoka said, "Shili. I've wanted to go there since we were on a mission to protect the Princess. And I'm an ex-Jedi. I'll always be safe and know how to look after myself."

"Then wish you the best of luck. And may the Force always be with you."

"And you, Master Anakin." She whispered, as she was pulled into a hug and made to leave when it broke, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from the only place. She held them back and walked upright as she descended the stairs and went towards a landing platform. She felt the eyes of the workers on her as she made her way to her X-wing fighter and set everything up in preparation for take-off.

Flying out of the hangar bay and gliding across the sky, she made herself keep the floodgates closed and locked as she set the coordinates and left the planet behind, going out into Outer Space. Only once she was out in the cool of the black vacuum did she let the gates open and she sobbed in the privacy of her small compact ship, her hands holding the joystick with an iron grip, her knuckles turning white as she tried to regain control of herself.

Sometime later, when she felt better enough to wipe her eyes, Ahsoka Tano looked behind her and said a silent goodbye to the main planet of the Jedi Order and twiddled about with the control, her hands moving about with ease, experience, and knowledge and made a jump to her destination, memories flowing through her mind as she watched the stars roll by in a great big line before the windscreen.

She had left one life behind and would soon begin another.


	2. The Force is disturbed

_**Sorry for the dark theme at the beginning. I had the idea to edit this story some time ago, but was working so couldn't really do much to get it down... Anyway, I hope you like and that it's better. Please read and review it. Also, it might help if I could spell! LOL, kidding.**_

 **Line break**

 _Darkness. Destruction. That was the sight that awaited them as they stepped from the shadows and looked around. Fires burned away at the buildings as ships rose from the ground and came towards them, causing them to turn in an attempt to run, only to end up on a field full of both men and women of all ages and species. Blaster fire was shooting backward and forwards as armored men dropped down to their knees or fell to the floor, unmoving. The men and women not enamored carried beams of light of green and blue and other colors and they were using them to deflect and stab their opponents._

 _As they watched, the armored men turned on their own side and began firing upon the men and women, sending **them** to the ground, moving no more. Ships upon ships of armored men landed and began slaughtering the light beam-wielding people as they tried in vain to defend themselves and the children behind them, a shot being fired past them..._

Screaming, a young girl shot out of bed and looked around at the darkness of her bedroom, distant sounds playing as she reasserted reality from fantasy. Catching sight of the telly, she sighed as a battle scene played, the sounds of gunfire and explosions, and switched it off, running her hands through her hair as she sat down again and tried to calm her nerves.

Her dream had been so vivid and real that she wondered if it had actually been happening in real life, or just the film playing mind tricks while she had been sleeping. Either way, it had been disturbing the way that the white-suited men had just turned on the others on their side and basically slaughtered every last one of them, even the children in that building.

Light footsteps padded down the hallway and her door opened to reveal her elder sister as she flicked on the light and entered the bedroom, asking, "Another nightmare, Dani?"

"How could you tell?" Dani asked, taking deep breaths as her sister rolled her eyes and sat down beside her.

"You woke me up. It must have been bad for you to scream. You didn't wake dad up though, that's good though."

"Okay, you got me, Jazz. It was because of the film I'd been watching earlier. The second Dead Teacher movie? Super scary." Dani lied, looking her in the eyes as Jazz raised an eyebrow but accepted it nonetheless, standing and patting her arm before going to the door and saying, "If that's all, Danielle, try and go back to sleep. Okay?"

Nodding, Danielle watched as her sister went outside and closed the door, switching off the light as she went and left the younger girl in the dark with only her thoughts. Eventually, Danielle Fenton climbed back into bed and tried to calm her racing mind, falling back asleep sometime later, unaware of the disturbance she sent out to a distant galaxy.

 _ **Hey, so this is the rewrite. You'll notice that I kept the first chapter. I had actually forgotten about this for a long time. Don't worry though, I'm still updating my other stories.**_

 _ **Hermione Jean Burton**_


	3. Meanwhile In A Galaxy far far away

**Meanwhile, in a Galaxy far far away,**

The battle was tense and hard. The two opponents faced off with each other, their lightsabers lit with a deadly plasma as they each tried to determine the other's move. With the colours intermingling into a deadly mixture, the red blade swung with ferocious accuracy, the man opposing him just dancing out of the way as he brought up his own blue blade and they connected with a loud hiss withs sparks flying slightly. Quick as a flash, the blue blade had retaliated in the time it took for him to regain his posture, and dart forward, causing the Sith to parry and block as well as attack the Jedi, managing to singe the brown robe as it swung around in his dodge.

Growling as he smelt the smoking clothes, the Jedi paused as a disturbance in the mystical power, known as the Force, swept through his entire being and gasped. Immediately looking up at the Sith as a _wooshing_ sound swept through the air and ducked as the blade was swung over his head, brought his own weapon up and through the Sith itself, watching as the body fell at his feet and twitched as the Sith took his last breaths in dying. Standing there as the dying man took his final breath, the Jedi sighed and reached out into the Force for any sing for the disturbance... and found nothing out of the ordinary, the Force felt normal to the Force-Sensitive as he sighed and retracted the blue Lightsaber, turning to walk away from the dead as well as out of the building, the doors opening at his approach and closing as he walked through them.

Pausing to look at the robe, he saw that the front corner had been cut off and was trailing on the floor behind him as he picked it up and tore the end off, leaving the end ragged and frayed. Patting himself down in search of something, he felt the same disturbance rocking away at the edge of his Force-Sense and paused, reaching out again before his communicator went off, succeeding in startling the Jedi as he pulled it out and answered the call.

"Danniel Fen here." He said, catching his breath as the small figure, standing at just seven meters tall with greenish-brown skin which was muted into the standard blue of the holocomm, and distinctive pointed ears curled into the lobes, he looked a concerned mess as he leaned on the walking staff in his hands and said, "A disturbance in the Force, there was. Where it came from, know, we do not."

"I felt it too, Master Yoda." Danniel answered, bowing his head slightly in greeting before looking the Grand Master in the eyes as the elf-like creature hummed and looked away slightly as he replied, sounding like he was musing something in his head, "Find the source we must. Investigate, someone must."

"Who did you have in mind, Master?" Danniel asked, his face furrowing as he awaited the answer from the Grand Master.

The answer was simple, yet it was enough to shock the young Jedi Knight.

"You."

 _ **The chapters aren't always going to be this short. I can promise you that.**_

 _ **I just thought that this was a good place to leave it.**_


End file.
